


Charatale (Working Title)

by davenedge



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, all of those characters are the plan at least, i will say though, so this is based in my own underswap-esque au, this is almost definitely not going to be good, which i will explain more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davenedge/pseuds/davenedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is the first human to fall to the underground. Chara comes later- a lot later. </p>
<p>There's a lot of story in this I haven't quite worked through yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is an AU i was working on in my head that i couldn't really express through art. i needed to write it.   
> i think i'm going to call it underswitch? yknow, since underswap and swaptale are kinda taken.

In 200X, a young child fell to the underground, kept safe from the injury falling would have normally brought by a patch of beautiful flowers. These flowers are their favorite memory. They move in with a wonderful family and live in the palace, safe from harm there.

That's the beginning of the story, at least. What happens next is a bit more complicated.

They'd fallen, but they hadn't healed. They were bitter and spiteful towards humanity. They told stories to their family, words falling from their lips as heavy and cold as ice, and their mother listened to them, believed every word, truthful or not. With her power, the Monster Queen waged war against humanity.

This isn't, however, a story about them. They're only, at the beginning of the story I want to tell, a background character. Which means, of course, we need a new main character.


	2. The Ruins (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Chara.

The new main character is, of course, Chara.

Chara falls to the underground a considerable time after the first child does. In between the two, there have been six others, all defeated by either the Queen or various members of her court. These children's items have been relocated to a museum dedicated to the history between humans and monsters. Some things in that museum could send chills down one's spine-

Well, that's neither here nor there. What's important is Chara waking up on a grassy hill in the middle of what looks like a tiny room, surrounded by walls (why are these walls so tight, they think (They're a bit claustrophobic.)). When they manage to stand up, legs weak from shock, something catches their attention- a shadowy, almost shifting figure in the corner of the room. When they really turn to look at it, it dissolves. They dismiss it as a hallucination and start trying to walk. Their legs are shaky, but they manage to move to a wall (which they are not incredibly happy about) and hold themselves up to walk along it. They very quickly reach a bend and move down the next hallway, but they're interrupted by tripping over their own foot and- is that a talking goat? (Yes.)

"Oh, gosh. Um," the goat says before running forward to help Chara up. "Are you okay?"

They take his hand and blink before signing in response 'Do you know ASL?'

The goat cocks his head. "What?" (So that's a no then, they think.) "I should- um, my father told me that if a human ever fell down here I should take them to him. This feels like a silly question, but... are- are you a human?"

Chara narrows their eyes and nods in response. The goat nods back. "Okay."

Chara stands up and dusts their hands on their jeans, reaching forward to shake the goat's hand. When the goat reaches forward to shake their hand, they cock their head and point to him.

The goat pulls his hand away from Chara. "Oh? Oh, you're asking my name, aren't you?" Chara nods.

The goat smiles, pointy teeth barely visible in the low light. "My name is Asriel!"


	3. The Ruins (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here he is.

The walk to Asriel's home, Chara notices, is relatively uneventful. Sure, there's lots of puzzles everywhere, but Asriel seems to know them like the back of his hand, so they walk calmly to his home, and during the walk Asriel rambles on about how humans don't fall down here too often.

Chara barely listens. They follow him closely and pay little attention to anything else.

Before they know it, they find themselves at the goat's home, and Asriel opens the door to let them inside.

"Dad! I found a human!" Asriel calls in, and a clanking metal noise sounds from the kitchen, and then a giant goat enters the room.

He stoops down to Chara's height. "Ah, hello! What's your name?"

Chara points to him, almost like a challenge.  _Your name._

"Oh, haha! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Asgore, and I live down here with my son. And you?"

Chara reaches out to finger-spell it. Asgore watches intently.

"... Chara, is it then?" He ruffles their hair and they frown. "I hope you don't mind dinner being a while." Asgore starts to walk back to the kitchen.

"Dad, why don't I know sign language?" Asriel asks from behind as he follows his dad into the kitchen. Chara doesn't hear the answer.

They're already trying to figure out the fastest way out.


End file.
